The Dark Ideas of a Murderer
by Hagane-no-Kori
Summary: Alors qu'Edward est convoqué à Central par le colonel afin d'obtenir un nouvel ordre de mission, des meurtres sanglants ne cessent de se produire, et malgré tous les efforts de l'armée pour arrêter le coupable, celui-ci parvient inévitablement à s'échapper... Bientôt, le colonel, Edward et son équipe réalisent de biens étranges choses sur le meurtrier...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre un : Le début de la fin_

Le soleil brillait d'un éclat éblouissant sur Central City. L'air était lourd-signe d'un orage prochain-et les passants étaient rares, la plupart étant resté chez eux pour échapper à la chaleur torride et peu agréable de cette fin d'après-midi. Pourtant, Edward Elric, accompagné de son jeune frère, marchait d'un pas rapide en direction du quartier général de Central, immense bâtisse surplombant la citée. En effet, le colonel Mustang l'avait contacté, il y a deux jours, exigeant de la part du plus âgé son déplacement dans les plus brefs délais à la capitale où il avait actuellement son poste. Il n'avait ajouté aucun détail quant à la raison de son empressement, et le jeune alchimiste d'état s'en était révélé d'autant plus hors de lui, se trouvant alors à Resembull pour la révision de son auto-mail. Il avait d'ailleurs abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de comprendre par quel moyen le colonel était parvenu à savoir où ils se trouvaient actuellement, et, plus encore, à obtenir le numéro de téléphone des Rockbell.

Toujours est-il que les frères Elric se dirigeaient à présent vers le lieu d'où, deux jours plus tôt, le supérieur du blond l'avait contacté. Arrivé devant le bureau de celui-ci, Ed hésita à frapper, puis, se souvenant qu'il l'avait fait se déplacer dans un but probablement sans importance, il ouvrit la grande porte avec fracas, s'attendant à rencontrer six paires d'yeux mais n'en croisant que trois, à sa plus grande surprise. Il s'agissait du colonel-bien évidemment-, de son lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, ainsi que de Jean Havoc. Celui-ci, tout comme le plus haut gradé des trois, arborait de multiples bandages, et une importante pile de papiers s'amoncelait sur chacun des bureaux, bien plus épaisse que les quelques feuilles habituelles. Ce fut Mustang qui prit la parole, de son air perpétuellement ironique et désintéressé.

« Ah, Fullmetal, toujours aussi discret, à ce que je vois ! Sais-tu que cela fait deux jours que nous t'attendons ?

-Raaah, taisez-vous ! Et je vous signale que j'étais à Resembull, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu, estimez-vous déjà heureux que je me sois déplacé !

-Oh, vraiment ? Et bien figure-toi que je ne le suis pas !

-Ca suffit, vous deux ! »

Le lieutenant, comme toujours dans ce genre de situation, était constamment obligée d'intervenir si elle ne voulait pas de dégâts… D'autant plus que la situation présente était grave, et urgente. Aussi, elle ne se gêna pas pour l'annoncer elle-même au nouveau venu.

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre pour de telles futilités. Bonjour, Edward. Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins : un tueur en série rôde à Central.

-Ah ? Heu, je veux dire, il ne s'agit pas de Scar ?

-Non, les victimes n'ont pas été explosées de l'intérieur, contrairement à la technique de Scar.

-Oh…

-Il s'agit donc d'un grand homme, pouvant utiliser l'alchimie. Il est soupçonné d'avoir commis sept meurtres.

-Et… Pourquoi est-il le suspect principal, lieutenant ?

-Des témoins affirment l'avoir vu à plusieurs reprises quittant les lieux où les crimes ont été commis, justement peu de temps après. De plus, il y a une semaine de cela, le colonel, toute l'équipe et moi-même l'avons retrouvé et nous avons la certitude qu'il est le responsable.

-Je vois… Mais, si je puis me permettre, vous l'avez retrouvé, n'est-ce pas ? Alors…

-Dans l'affrontement qui a suivi, la plupart des membres de l'équipe ont été grièvement blessés-et, comme tu peux le voir, certains sont encore à l'hôpital- seul le sous-lieutenant Breda et moi-même en sommes sortis indemnes… Mais il a reçu un autre ordre de mission. Autre chose, nous n'avons pas pu voir le visage de l'assassin en détail, car il faisait alors nuit noire…

-Hummmm… Je vois… Et donc, je suppose que je dois me joindre à l'équipe pour la suite de la mission… J'ai tord ?

-C'est exact. »

Edward, jusqu'alors toujours sur le pas de la porte, décida de prendre ses aises et se dirigea vers le canapé-son frère sur les talons-, tout en continuant, d'un air las.

« C'est d'accord. D'autres informations ?

-Oui. Le suspect tue ses victimes à mains nues, de manière très… sanglante, reprit Mustang.

-Heu… Ce n'est pas très précis, ça…

-Oh, tu veux les détails, Fullmetal ? Ne crains-tu pas que ta pauvre petite personne soit traumatisée à vie ?

-Grrrr….ET QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL A L'ÂGE MENTAL D'UN GAMIN !?

- Tu sais, c'est curieux, j'aurais pu jurer que tu en étais un… Mais passons. Tu souhaites plus de détails ? Eh bien, en voici. D'après les autopsies des victimes, il procède ainsi : il leur plante tout d'abord une lame dans la moelle épinière, pour les rendre incapables de se sauver, puis les cribles de coup et de coups de couteaux, avant de leur briser la nuque après les avoir amputé d'un quelconque membre. Si ce n'est pas assez imagé, nous avons des photos des victimes…

-Non merci, dit Ed qui avait un peu pâlit. Quelle horreur ! C'est encore pire que Scar !

-N'est-ce pas ? Ah ! Encore une chose : il n'attaque que la nuit.

-…Et… Où a-t-il attaqué ?

-Tu es sourd, ou amnésique ? On vient de te le dire, à Central !

-Mais je sais ! Je veux dire… Dans quel secteur ?

-Il agit sur l'île situé au centre de la ville. (N.D.A : ça n'existe pas dans le manga, c'est purement fictif !) Les sept meurtres se sont déroulés là-bas, intervint Havoc, qui jusque-là était resté silencieux. Lors du dernier affrontement, le lieutenant Hawkeye est parvenue à lui tirer une balle dans le bras, et une autre dans le ventre. Depuis, nous avons bouclé l'île, qui est maintenant surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre par des policiers. Nous avons aussi fait fouiller la rivière Rain-sans trouver quelque chose-, fait évacuer les lieux aux habitants, et fermé toutes les voies de communication, comme le train, par exemple.

-D'accord… Donc il est probablement toujours sur cette île, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, du moins, nous l'espérons. »

Après quelques salutations réglementaires, le jeune alchimiste, l'esprit quelque peu embrouillé, prit la direction de l'hôtel que son cadet avait réservé, accompagné de celui-ci. Une fois arrivé, il monta directement dans sa chambre, où il se coucha rapidement, n'ayant pas faim et les paroles de Mustang décrivant l'état des victimes n'aidant pas à lui donner envie de manger. Il n'osait pas espérer passer une bonne nuit… Et, en effet, pour lui ainsi que pour ''l'équipe Mustang'', la nuit ne serait pas de tout repos.

« Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps de passer à l'action ?

-Oh, encore ?

-Oui, le Fullmetal est impliqué, à présent…

-Ah, lui ? Voilà qui est intéressant…Eh bien, eh bien, je m'en vais sans plus tarder, dans ce cas ! Je vais aller m'assurer que tout se déroule comme prévu… »

L'individu, prêt à partir, marqua soudain une pose, et, d'un mouvement fluide, se retourna vers son interlocuteur, ou plutôt son interlocutrice.

« Quant à toi, tu devrais partir dès maintenant, la route sera plutôt longue si tu veux te rendre au Sud…

-Tu as raison. Je m'y rends sur-le-champ. Mais je t'en prie, devance-moi… »

Et une grande silhouette disparue dans l'ombre, s'enfonçant dans les sombres allées de Central City… La seconde personne, elle aussi plongée dans les ténèbres, se retrouva seule… Bientôt, elle ne serait plus là, à patienter…

« Ah… Dublith, bientôt, dans ta ville si calme, les choses vont se compliquer… Et pas qu'en bien. »

Un sourire cruel s'étira alors sur ses lèvres, ne présageant rien de bon…

Driiiinng ! Driiiinnng !

_Qu'est-ce que… ? C'est quoi tout ce bruit ? Laissez-moi dormir !_

« Nii-san (N.D.A: grand-frère)? Heu… Réveille-toi, s'il-te-plaît ! C'est l'armée, ils disent que l'homme a attaqué de nouveau, et que ce n'est pas sur l'île, mais du côté est de la ville ! Le colonel souhaite que tu leur viennes en aide, ils vont essayer de l'attraper ! »


	2. 2-Un combat mouvementé

Merciiii ! ^.^ Merci infiniment pour tous ces commentaires ! Ils m'ont fait très plaisir (preuve : En additionnant les 3 que j'ai eu, j'ai dû rester au total 1 heure avec un sourire béat sur le visage !), et m'ont motivé pour écrire la suite ! Sérieusement, je ne pensais même pas recevoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul commentaire ! Alors, merciii à MeckaBlaze Alchemist, à ReimaChan, à Grany et à Roy-mon-ami (génial le nom de code ! XD) ! Et aussi à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me lire !

**_Chapitre deux : Un combat mouvementé_**

« C'est l'armée, ils disent que l'homme a attaqué de nouveau, et que ce n'est pas sur l'île, mais du côté est de la ville ! Le colonel souhaite que tu leur viennes en aide, ils vont essayer de l'attraper !

-Qu-Quoi ?!»

Ed était à présent parfaitement réveillé. Mais, se levant d'un coup, il ne put réprimer le vertige qui le prit, et dut se rattraper à son cadet pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol… Ce qui n'échappa pas à celui-ci. Le martelant de questions sur son état de santé, Alphonse regardait son frère-qui ne lui répondait que par de vagues « oui, oui… »-s'agiter et se hâter de se préparer. Après à peine quelques minutes, l'aîné, enfin prêt, ouvrit la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel et annonça :

« Al, désolé, mais tu vas rester ici !

-Hein ? Mais…

-S'il-te-plaît, Al ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serai pas long et puis, tu peux faire confiance à ton grand-frère, non ? »

Et, sans attendre la réponse du concerné, il quitta les lieux, descendant quatre à quatre les escaliers. Une fois dehors, il aperçut une voiture de l'armée, et se dirigea vers elle.

« Colonel!

-Fullmetal, tu es là!

-Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Le secteur de l'île n'était pas sensé être bouclé ?!

-Si, mais de toute évidence, il a réussi à en sortir… Bon, monte dans la voiture, les autres sont déjà là-bas !

-Vous l'avez retrouvé ? dit Edward tout en prenant place à l'avant du véhicule, à côté de l'alchimiste le plus âgé.

-Oui, il semblerait. Mais il a déjà commis un autre meurtre, d'après les appels de témoins !

-Quoi ? Encore ?! Mais ce type est complètement taré !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Alphonse n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose… »

Devant le haussement de sourcil du colonel, il ajouta :

« Cette mission… J'la sens pas trop. Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression… Qu'elle n'est pas prête d'être bouclée. Alors… Je ne veux pas mettre Al en danger. »

Roy eu un sourire en coin, et le reste du court trajet se fit en silence, seulement ponctué par les bruits que faisaient les roues sur la route. Soudain, le colonel, qui conduisait, freina si fort et brusquement qu'Edward manqua de se fracasser la tête contre le pare-brise de verre.

« Mais ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ?

- Vite, Fullmetal, sors de la voiture !

-Que, quoi ?! »

Mais, à peine cette « phrase » prononcée, la dite voiture fut projetée dans un mur par un éclair alchimique. Edward fut éjecté -heureusement pour lui, vu l'état de l'automobile- et retomba au sol quelques mètres plus loin, sonné. Il dut perdre connaissance durant quelques secondes, car à son réveil, il vit le colonel, debout, se diriger vers lui.

« Hey, Fullmetal ! Ça va ? »

Ne jugeant pas nécessaire de répondre à cette question alors qu'il venait de s'écraser sur le béton après un vol plané, il entreprit de se relever, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur, qu'il essaya tant bien que mal de cacher à son supérieur. Il devait s'être foulé la cheville, ou quelque chose comme ça… Râlant d'avance sur le problème que cela allait poser si une course poursuite s'ensuivait, il chercha des yeux le responsable de cette sortie sans douceur de ce qui aurait autrefois pu être nommé voiture, et ne tarda pas à le découvrir. Entouré par quatre policiers ainsi que par les lieutenants Hawkeye et Havoc, un homme à la carrure imposante se trouvait au milieu de la rue, prêt à attaquer.

« C'est lui ? demanda-t-il au colonel près de lui.

-Exact. Je pense que les armes ne seront pas suffisantes pour en venir à bout, si on prend en compte l'attaque qu'il vient de nous lancer. Tu es d'accord ?

-On ne peut plus, pour une fois !

-Eh bien, dans ce cas, tiens-toi prêt, Fullmetal, ça va être à nous de jouer ! »

En effet, le meurtrier venait de mettre au tapis les quatre gendarmes, tout simplement en se jetant sur eux et en les frappant à la nuque d'un coup sec, évitant les balles d'Hawkeye et Havoc avec une aisance surprenante.

Edward voulut alors s'élancer afin d'arrêter le coupable des meurtres précédents et de l'empêcher de tuer ces hommes, mais le principal intéressé releva la tête avant même que l'alchimiste ne soit parvenu à destination, et lui-même claqua des mains, ses lèvres s'étirant en un fin sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant… Puis il transmuta son bras gauche, ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux du Fullmetal Alchemist : Une transmutation de son propre corps ? Impossible, il portait probablement un auto-mail, comme lui ! Mais lorsqu'il reçu l'attaque de son adversaire de plein fouet, il put assurer qu'il s'agissait d'un banal bras, fait de chair, d'os et de sang. S'écroulant à nouveau, il sentit la douleur provenant de sa jambe s'accentuer ainsi qu'un liquide chaud au goût de fer couler sur son visage. Pestant, et se relevant bien vite, il décida de faire abstraction-du moins, pour le moment-de tout ce qui paraissait étrange concernant cet homme. Se concentrer sur le combat, voilà ce qu'il avait à faire…

Edward fit apparaitre une lame le long de son auto-mail, et revint rapidement à la charge, se rapprochant du tueur et découvrant son visage émacié, grisâtre et pâle, ses cheveux bruns, courts et ébouriffés, et ses yeux dont la lueur ne lui rappelait que trop celle de… Non. Il devait se concentrer sur le duel, ne pas se laisser distraire par des choses sans importance ! Il attaqua donc sans relâche, transmutant toute matière à sa disposition, mais ne parvenant que très rarement à l'atteindre. De plus, si son ennemi semblait en aussi bon état que lorsqu'il était arrivé, lui, alchimiste d'état, s'épuisait à vue d'œil : sa jambe le faisait souffrir et il sentait les vertiges arriver, bien trop vite à son goût. Il ne devait pas être au mieux de sa forme, même avant cette mission…

Bientôt, ses collègues, ayant perçu sa fatigue, la relayèrent. Mais, tout comme l'alchimiste blond, ils peinaient à atteindre leur cible, celle-ci, agile et rapide, ayant bien rapidement compris leurs techniques et leur procédure. Aussi, alors que la colonel Roy Mustang s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à utiliser ses gants afin de produire des flammes, l'assassin alchimiste fit volte-face… et se mit à courir en direction d'Edward, sans doute dans le but de s'enfuir.

Pour Mustang, se fut un retournement de situation peu bénéfique : s'il ne souhaitait pas brûler son subordonné en même temps que son adversaire, il ne devait en aucun cas utiliser sa technique alchimique !

Mais le plus jeune, ayant compris l'incapacité –la nullité selon lui- du colonel à répliquer, se tint près. Lorsque l'étrange individu arriva à sa hauteur, il l'attrapa de son auto-mail, et lui lança d'un air mauvais :

« Parce que tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça, sale meurtrier? Si c'est le cas, détrompe-toi, tu ne sortiras pas sain et sauf de ce combat !

-Vraiment ? Et tu penses vraiment cela, Gamin ? »

Sans plus tarder, Ed lui envoya son poing au visage, que le concerné évita prodigieusement d'un mouvement souple, pourtant toujours retenu par le bras d'acier. C'est alors que le blond ré aperçu ses yeux. Ils étaient réellement étranges… La lueur qui en émanait lui rappelait bien trop à son goût celle des Homonculus, cependant… Au niveau de la couleur, ces yeux sombres lui remettaient en mémoire ceux d'une certaine personne. Mais cette intonation qu'il avait prit tout en lui adressant la parole… Cela ressemblait beaucoup à… !

Cependant, malheureusement pour lui, ses réflexions intenses lui coûtèrent sa concentration, et, à nouveau, il fut projeté plus loin, l'ennemi ayant profité de son court moment d'inattention pour lui saisir l'auto-mail et « l'envoyer valser » par-dessus son épaule, tel un vulgaire poids mort.

Une nouvelle fois au tapis, Ed jura en voyant celui qui l'avait battu prendre la fuite, malgré la pluie de balles qui ne l'atteignaient jamais. Se relevant péniblement, il suivit les autres, l'air maussade et chancelant, tandis que le trajet les menant tous au quartier général se fit en silence. Ils avaient échoué.


	3. Cadavre & témoin, douleur & point commun

_Bonjour! Merciii beaucoup encore une fois à tous ceux qui ont commenté, j'apprécie beaucoup et comme je disait déjà la dernière fois, ça me motive pour écrire la suite! :) Merci aussi à ceux qui ont lu! ^^_

_Voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre trois : Cadavre et témoins, douleurs et points communs<em>…

Dans le bureau du colonel Roy Mustang, l'ambiance était tendue. Les quatre militaires présents se dévisageaient sans un mot, chacun attendant qu'un autre prenne la parole. Ce silence fut brisé par le plus haut gradé qui, assit derrière son bureau, arborait un air grave.

« Eh bien, décidemment, cette affaire n'est pas prête d'être bouclée, vu la vitesse à laquelle nous avançons ! Pfff, nous voici au même point que plutôt… Ceci dit, quelqu'un a-t-il remarqué des éléments intéressants pour le déroulement et l'avancée de cette enquête ?

-Affirmatif. »

Tous se tournèrent vers la seule femme du groupe, aux aguets. Celle-ci, toujours droite et sévère, se trouvait près de Mustang, et lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, ce fut pour dévoiler une information qui allait s'avérer des plus capitales pour la suite.

« Avez-vous remarqué ce qui clochait concernant son état physique ? Lors de notre première rencontre, je l'ai blessé à l'épaule ainsi qu'au ventre, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Devant l'acquiescement général, elle continua.

« Or, ce soir, il semblait être en pleine forme. Cependant, cela ne serait pas possible s'il était blessé ainsi. Et s'il avait reçu des soins, même importants, une unique semaine n'aurait pas été suffisante pour qu'il se rétablisse entièrement. Des hypothèses quant à la raison de cela ?

-Heu… Peut-être n'est-ce pas la même personne ? proposa Havoc après un moment, l'air épuisé.

-J'ai pensé à la même chose, mais à première vue, les méthodes utilisées pour le nouveau meurtre sont semblables à celles relevées sur les autres victimes. De plus, la-faible, me direz-vous, mais elle est présente !- description physique correspond.

-Oh ! A ce propos, intervint Ed, j'ai de quoi remplir un peu le dossier concernant son physique…

-Nous t'écoutons, dit Mustang en attrapant le dit-dossier. Hawkeye, nous reprenons votre remarque-très intelligente soit-dit-en-passant-, juste après. A toi, Fullmetal.

-Eh bien… Je dirais qu'il est brun, ou quelque chose s'en approchant, et… Il a les cheveux courts, un visage plutôt pâle et émacié,… et…

-Et ?

-N-Non, rien. »

Etait-il utile de préciser qu'Edward n'avait aucunement envie de troubler un peu plus la troupe en leur faisant part de son incompréhension face à la capacité de l'ennemi à transmuter son propre corps, ou de ses hypothèses non fondées quant à ses yeux étranges ?

Aussi, il n'ajouta aucun commentaire, se contentant de broyer du noir intérieurement face à sa faiblesse.

« Très bien, reprit le colonel. Si personne n'a quelque chose à ajouter, je propose que nous nous penchions plus sur ce que cette chère Riza nous a déclaré avec une intelligence remarquable ! » Ajouta-t-il tout en faisant une œillade légèrement osé envers celle-ci. La sniper s'empressa donc de sortir son inséparable pistolet et de le pointer vers son supérieur d'un air menaçant.

« Concentrons-nous sur le sujet abordé plus tôt, voulez-vous, mon colonel ?

-M-Mais bien évidemment ! Hum hum… Je propose d'aller en premier temps vérifier les caractéristiques de la dernière victime… Mais également d'interroger les habitants du quartier.

-Permettez, colonel, se risqua Havoc, mais il est réellement tard et je ne pense pas que réveiller d'honnêtes résidents à une heure pareille… Enfin, à mon avis, nous ne serions pas accueillis à bras ouverts… Je me trompe ?

-… Il est vrai. Nous y irons donc demain. Et, étant donné que nous ne sommes que quatre, je m'y rendrai, accompagné du lieutenant, tandis que vous deux, Fullmetal et Havoc, vous vous rendrez à la morgue pour examiner le corps. Des objections ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très stratégique de…He bien… D'envoyer Edward à la morgue… »

Hawkeye avait annoncé cela tout en baissant les yeux, ne voulant pas blesser son jeune collègue dans son égo… Mais, selon elle, un enfant –car Ed en restait un, malgré ses airs d'adulte qu'il s'efforçait de se donner- n'avait pas à voir de cadavres tels que ceux présents en ce lieu… La réponse du concerné la fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Non, non, c'est bon, c'est bon ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, lieutenant ! Demain, à la première heure, nous nous y rendrons, ne vous en faites pas !

-Bon. Alors… Dans ce cas, je considère cette réunion comme close ! »Acheva Roy.

* * *

><p>Il aurait dû refuser. Il n'aurait pas dû, pour un simple souci d'honneur et de fierté, écarter l'argument d'Hawkeye… Car maintenant, seulement séparé d'un corps mutilé et en piteux état par une vitre, il le regrettait. Bien qu'il tentât de le dissimuler, il se sentait vraiment mal. Ce cadavre lui rappelait bien trop leur tentative de transmutation humaine… Ce corps difforme, incomparable avec celui de sa bien-aimée mère, incomparable avec le résultat espéré… Le prix bien trop élevé, la peur, le désespoir, le sang… Le sang… Il se sentait mal.<p>

Derrière cette paroi vitrée qu'il se devinait incapable de franchir, la nouvelle victime demeurait immobile, le teint cadavérique qu'elle arborait prouvant le fait que toute vie l'avait quittée. La marque très visible présente sur son dos correspondait parfaitement avec la première phase de torture du tueur. Du sang séché était visible sur son extrémité, tout comme sur l'intégralité de son corps, lui-même couvert de marques de coups de couteaux et d'hématomes. Mais le pire était certainement l'absence de bras gauche. Comme arraché sans grandes attentions, le liquide vital s'échappait du moignon en un flot lent mais continu.

A côté de lui, Havoc avait un air dégouté, mais rien ne semblait montrer quoi que ce soit allant au-delà du simple écœurement… L'habitude, probablement. Il entendit vaguement le lieutenant faire un commentaire, mais ne parvint pas à déceler lequel. Ce fut lorsque son collègue se tourna vers lui qu'il comprit qu'on lui avait posé une question. Il devait se concentrer, il était en mission et ses souvenirs douloureux n'avaient pas lieu de ressurgir ici.

Aussi, se tournant vers l'homme à la cigarette le plus naturellement possible, il lui dit d'une voix qui se voulait assurée mais où persistait un léger tremblement :

« Heu, excusez-moi, pourriez-vous répéter ? J'étais, disons, plongé dans mes pensées et…

-Aucun problème, ''boss''. Je me disais que c'était probablement encore ce type, à nouveau. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Je… Je suis d'accord.

-Je propose d'aller voir ça de plus près… »

Et voilà. Ce qu'Ed redoutait le plus. Il allait devoir affronter ça d'encore plus près, analyser et détailler chaque petits détails sanguinolents, contrer sa répulsion et ses douleurs morales… Il n'avait pourtant qu'à lui dire non, Havoc comprendrait, c'était un homme bien, il comprendrait qu'il ne le supporterait pas… Il n'avait qu'à refuser. Oui, c'est ça. Il allait refuser, se calmerait au dehors durant cinq bonnes minutes et tout irait déjà mieux. Il n'avait qu'à refuser, et il allait le faire…Il refuserait, il allait refuser, il allait le faire…

« Aucun problème, allons-y. »

Stupide gamin. Il n'était même pas fichu de laisser son égo de côté pour quelques minutes. Il se trouvait tellement pathétique… Incapable d'accepter de paraître faible, incapable de tout…

Ils entrèrent. Une odeur mêlant sang et désinfectant emplit les narines du plus jeune. Il sentit sa tête lui tourner et fut prit de nausée lorsqu'il vit le mort à moins d'un mètre de lui. A cette proximité, il pouvait observer chaque détail de ce corps torturé, il n'avait qu'à se pencher pour pouvoir distinguer une entaille laissée par un couteau d'une blessure faite par une épée… Le fait qu'Havoc ait souhaité entrer dans la pièce était totalement compréhensible venant d'un militaire !... Seulement, Ed était un militaire, certes, mais au fond, était-il près à affronter ce genre de choses ? Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'en combat rapproché, il possédait toutes les qualités requises, et que, ironiquement, il avait une détermination d'acier, mais… Il le savait bien, il n'avait pas la bonne morale pour faire partie de cette élite obéissant à chaque ordre…

Il suivit docilement et pratiquement inconsciemment le blond aux yeux bleus tandis que la vision tant redoutée reprenait peu à peu place dans son esprit. Edward avait la nette impression de revivre ce terrible évènement… Il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur le moment présent… D'ailleurs, que faisait-il en réalité ? Où était-il ?

Il avait arrêté de se déplacé, obtenant l'expression surprise d'Havoc. Celui-ci lui parla à nouveau, semblant inquiet. Mais le jeune alchimiste ne l'entendit guère. Tout lui revenait en détails, dans les moindres détails…

Bientôt, il ne vit plus que ce monstre inhumain, cette mare de sang… Il ne sentit plus que la douleur, tout tournait autour de lui. Il n'eut pas conscience qu'il s'écroulait au sol alors qu'il perdait connaissance…

* * *

><p>« Bonjour ! Je suis le colonel Roy Mustang, je souhaiterais vous poser quelques questions concernant l'attentat qui s'est produit hier durant la nuit. Je-<p>

-Oh, mais laissez-moi donc ! La nuit, je dors ! Je n'ai rien vu, et pour votre information, le samedi matin, nombreux sont ceux qui dorment encore à huit heures trente ! »

Sur-ce, la femme repartit à l'intérieur de son domicile, prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière elle. Roy soupira, Hawkeye, derrière lui, faisant de même : c'était la troisième personne qu'ils tentaient d'interroger, et à nouveau, ils ressortaient bredouille.

Ils avaient bouclé le périmètre ici également, et avaient interdit l'accès aux lieux du crime. Cependant, la rue en elle-même était restée ouverte à tous les résidents de ce quartier, bien qu'il leur soit fortement conseillé de rester chez eux. Bien entendu, ils avaient en premier lieu songé à faire évacuer la zone, mais s'étaient bien vite ravisés : sachant que l'accès au secteur de l'île centrale était lui aussi non-autorisé, où « confiner » les habitants du secteur est ?

Ils redescendirent les petits escaliers menant au pas de la porte avec un ennui certain peint sur leur visage. Une fois de plus, l'enquête en restait au même point. Mustang leva la tête, observant le ciel orageux qui avait finalement remplacé le soleil et la chaleur étouffante de la veille.

« Nous devrions nous dépêcher. J'espère que les hommes chargés d'examiner les lieux du crime ont achevé, ou du moins, sont proches d'avoir terminé leur travail…

- Ne devrions-nous pas nous y rendre afin de leur prêter main forte, Colonel ?

-Non. Ils peuvent effectuer leur tâche seul, nous avons la nôtre à faire et nous allons y parvenir.

-… Si vous le dites… »

Riza le regarda d'un œil critique. S'il n'était pas son supérieur, elle lui aurait sans doute fait une remarque concernant son manque de tact… Pourtant, elle suivit ses ordres, se dirigeant vers la maison la plus proche. Peut-être se montrerait-on plus aimable ?

...

Après quatre autres habitations sans rien obtenir de concluant, la chance leur sourit enfin. Ils entrèrent dans une petite cour située assez proche de la zone interdite d'accès. C'était une charmante allée, simple en apparence, mais qui avait sans doute demandée un certain temps de travail à son propriétaire pour obtenir ce résultat. Des géraniums, alignés en parallèle, formaient un chemin où se mêlaient différentes nuances de rose. Tout autour, des jonquilles, des narcisses et des crocus étaient visibles, dépassant de l'herbe verte. Cependant, les deux militaires remarquèrent la pagaille présente : Un des géraniums était pratiquement déraciné, certaines fleurs semblaient piétinées et le gazon avait été arraché par endroits. C'était… Comme si quelqu'un était passé en courant sans prendre en compte les végétaux.

Fronçant les sourcils, ils avancèrent et une fois sur le perron, toquèrent. Après quelques instants, une vieille femme vint leur ouvrir, méfiante. A la vue de leurs uniformes, elle les accueillit bien plus chaleureusement, les invitant à entrer. Elle leur offrit même un café, qu'ils acceptèrent de bon cœur. Après quelques minutes, ils reprirent leurs investigations :

« Merci pour votre accueil, madame. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un meurtre s'est produit dans cette rue. Nous sommes ici afin d'obtenir plus de renseignements sur le coupable ou sur quoi que ce soit étant susceptible d'avoir un quelconque lien avec cette affaire. Auriez-vous quelque chose à nous dire ?

-Eh bien… Oui. »

Les yeux de Roy et Riza s'illuminèrent, et la jeune femme sortit de son sac un bloc-notes et un crayon afin de recopier ce qu'allait révéler leur aînée.

« La nuit dernière, j'ai été réveillé par des cris de douleur. Je dois avouer que je suis de nature craintive, et j'ai immédiatement pris peur. Dans un premier temps, je suis restée pétrifiée de terreur, mais j'ai fini par me lever et descendre sur le pas de la porte afin de voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Je n'ai pas pu faire trois par que déjà, des militaires sont arrivés-probablement votre équipe-. Je suis donc restée là où je me trouvais, mais au bout d'un petit moment…

-Oui ? Nous vous écoutons ?

-J'ai aperçu une ombre qui courait dans ma direction. J'ai voulu me sauver et rentrer chez moi, mais j'ai trébuché et je suis tombée en arrière. L'homme ne m'avait apparemment pas remarqué, car il est tombé à son tour, sur moi. J'ai donc pu l'observer…

-Lieutenant, prenez le dossier de son physique !

-Bien, mon colonel !

-Continuez, je vous prie, madame.

-Eh bien… Il avait les cheveux noirs, et les yeux de la même couleur. Il était pâle, assez grand et vraiment impressionnant. Il portait… Une sorte de cape qui le cachait en partie et recouvrait un petit peu son visage, mais j'ai pu voir qu'il était vêtu d'un habit bleu… Je ne sais rien de plus, car il s'est relevé et est partit très vite, vers la droite. Voyez comme il a abîmé mon jardin !… »

Ah. Donc cette pagaille, c'était lui aussi. Décidemment !

Après un court moment, la vieille femme ajouta d'un ton exprimant une conclusion :

« En fait, cet homme vous ressemblait beaucoup, monsieur. Presque traits pour traits !

-… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux membres de l'armée prirent congé de leur hôte. Ils avaient enfin obtenu quelque chose de plutôt satisfaisant !

Riza proposa alors d'aller voir où en étaient les « fouilles » du lieu du crime, puis de se rendre au QG, ce à quoi le colonel répondit positivement. C'est donc avec cette idée en tête qu'ils prirent la direction proposée par le lieutenant. Cependant, chacun se posait des questions : où le coupable était-il à présent ? Pourquoi tous ces meurtres ? Qu'allaient-ils apprendre lorsque l'enquête aboutirait ? Cette affaire n'était, comme l'avait prédit Edward, pas prête de s'achever…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, il pleuvait. Mustang maugréant contre cette eau en rien bénéfique (d'après lui), ils se hâtèrent vers l'un des hommes, en quête des résultats. Malheureusement pour eux, il ne leur apprit rien, les lieux étaient bien trop détruits et abimés pour laisser un quelconque indice et il faudrait encore quelques jours supplémentaires pour pouvoir dire si, oui ou non, quelque chose avait trahit le meurtrier.

C'est donc avec-à nouveau- déception qu'ils prirent la direction du QG, où Havoc les attendait, l'air assez… Embêté.

« Ah, sous-lieutenant Havoc ! Qu'avez-vous à nous confier ? Du nouveau ?

-Euh… Eh bien, en fait…

-Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué : est-ce l'œuvre du tueur, ou non ?

-Oui… Oui, sans aucun doute, les critères des meurtres sont les mêmes.

-Bien, bon travail Havoc… Au fait, Edward n'était pas avec toi ? »Dit Hawkeye.

« Justement, en fait… Je crois que vous aviez raison, lieutenant, on n'aurait pas dû l'emmener à la morgue.

-Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Un problème ?

-Pour résumer, lorsqu'on est entré dans la salle où reposait la victime, je lui ai fait un commentaire, et il ne m'a pas répondu. Du coup, je me suis retourné, et pouf, il est tombé inconscient, sous mes yeux… Il m'a fait peur ! »

Oh… Mince. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Mustang était bien embêté ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était stupide, parfois… Bien sûr, avec les horreurs qu'Ed avait vécues, il n'avait pas supporté la vue de l'être sans vie… D'autant plus que ce ne devait de toute façon pas être beau à voir ! Roy avait tendance à oublier que le Fullmetal n'était qu'un enfant, cette erreur en était la preuve. Il se reprit, pour se redonner contenance face au regard réprobateur de Riza :

« Et…Où est-il maintenant ?

-A l'infirmerie, ici-même. Je suis tout de suite partit après quelques minutes supplémentaires d'observations… Si vous voulez mon avis, il ne va pas être en très bonne forme en se réveillant, colonel. Vous pensez qu'il faut prévenir son frère ?

-hmmm… Non, c'est bon, il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller…Nous n'allons pas inquiéter Alphonse pour si peu. »

* * *

><p>Tout autour de lui était noir. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Au loin, un éclat lumineux brillait, semblant l'appeler à le rejoindre, ce qu'il fit. Une fois plus proche, il put distinguer une silhouette de forme humaine, blanche, avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Les seuls membres de chair qu'elle portait étaient un bras droit et une jambe gauche, les siens. La Vérité. Il voulut reculer, mais ne put rien faire d'autre que de s'écrouler lamentablement. Baissant les yeux, il remarqua avec panique l'absence de ses auto-mails, et une douleur intense l'assaillit. Bientôt, il entendit dans son trouble l'être immaculé annoncer d'une voix glaciale :<p>

« L'échange équivalent. C'est le prix à payer. Pense à ton pauvre frère qui, par ta faute, se retrouve dans un corps qui ne peut ni dormir, ni manger, qui ne ressent aucune sensation… Au lieu de te plaindre, tu ferais mieux de penser à lui !»

Puis la silhouette disparut, bien vite remplacée par des visions terribles chargées de mauvais souvenirs restés gravés dans sa mémoire : Sa mère morte sous ses yeux, le résultat de leur transmutation humaine, Nina devenue chimère...

...

Il ouvrit grands les yeux, pour tout de suite les refermer, à cause de la lumière éblouissante qui régnait dans la pièce et qui se reflétait sur les murs blancs. … Blancs ? Comment ça ?

Lentement, il ré-entrouvrit ses yeux dorés, afin de s'habituer progressivement à la clarté de la chambre dans laquelle il était apparemment. De façon plus brusque, il se redressa, geste qu'il regretta aussitôt lorsque sa tête lui tourna et qu'il fut prit de nausées. Les yeux clos, il prit quelques instants le temps de se calmer, puis tenta tant bien que mal de se résumer ce qu'il s'était produit pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état-là, dans ce qui semblait être une infirmerie.

Il avait été convoqué à Central par le colonel pour recevoir un nouvel ordre de mission, puis, le soir même, une course poursuite avait eu lieu dans le but d'arrêter le criminel, sans succès. Puis… A partir du lendemain, tout était plus flou dans son esprit… Il se souvenait avoir quitté le quartier général en compagnie d'Havoc, puis il s'était rendu à la morgue, et…

Ah ! Il se souvenait maintenant, il s'était sentit mal, et avait dû tourner de l'œil… Le colonel n'allait pas rater l'occasion pour se moquer de lui… Mais il allait lui montrer qu'il allait beaucoup mieux maintenant, à cet imbécile !

Grognant, et luttant pour chasser les souvenirs terribles affluant encore, il porta son auto-mail à son front et fut soulagé par sa fraicheur. …Bon. En fait, il ne devait pas aller beaucoup mieux, étant donné que de toute évidence, il était un peu fiévreux. Mais qu'importe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se releva et partit en direction du bureau du colonel et de ses subordonnés, avec la ferme intention de masquer son malaise.

* * *

><p>« Encore un de tué… J'espère qu'elle effectue bien son travail, à Dublith… De mon côté, je ne peux que m'amuser et profiter… Mustang, bientôt, tu pourras dire adieu à ta liberté et à la confiance de tes collègues ! Quant à toi, petit Fullmetal, qui sait ce qu'il va advenir de toi ? Tiens-toi tranquille et tout ira pour le mieux, enfin, façon de parler, héhé ! »<p>

Et l'homme tapit dans l'ombre partit d'un grand rire cruel et peu rassurant.


End file.
